Heart On The Line
by X-NikkiLorraine
Summary: On a December evening, Rouge finally works up the courage to tell Knuckles how she feels; however when she arrives at his house she finds that no one is home. After this, she falls into serious health problems; will Knuckles help to save her?


Hey, all. Finally got around to posting this and I will hopefully have more up soon so enjoy. Please read and review ^_^

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters associated with this story aside from April.

* * *

**Heart on the line**

**Chapter One**

_-Dec 20__th-_

_Dear diary,_

_I got to see him again today. I'm glad but I'm also not glad. If I hadn't seen him I wouldn't feel like this right now. I wouldn't feel so unloved._

_It was Amy's Christmas party; that's where I'd seen him. I didn't really want to go at first because deep down I knew that this is how I would feel afterwards. I suppose the only reason I did go was because it annoyed me when Amy said that I didn't know how to enjoy myself. How can she even think that?_

_Anyway, I'll tell you what happened at the party. It was snowing, so I hurried over there quickly. I'd brought this long red dress which I looked amazing in! I wanted to show off to him, show him what he was missing out on. When I got there Amy answered the door in a cute little black dress. I'd never saw her wear anything but red, so it made a nice change. I remember getting compliments from several people as I greeted them. I made my way around the room, until I reached the entrance to the dining room; where Amy had placed all of the food. I knew he and Sonic were bound to be in her and I was right but I didn't think she would be there. Oh, how I wish I was in her position!_

_I spotted them, his arms wrapped tightly around her. His strong arms, the ones I'd longed to be held by for so many cold and lonely nights._

_They were standing next to the coal fire, drinking beer and acting so merry. I could see how happy he was and I didn't want to ruin it. I'd rather sacrifice my own happiness in order for him to be happy._

_After I'd made my decision, I quickly made my way back here without anyone even noticing that I'd left. I didn't let myself cry until I got back here...I couldn't let anyone see me cry. I'd shown everyone I was stronger than that; that I wasn't capable of human feelings. I couldn't expose my true self now._

_I regret not telling him how I felt about him when I first met him but after that one day at the bar everything got complicated with my work and his. Through the whole time that we were enemies I never once stopped feeling this way about him but it was easier to control because I was angry with him a lot of the time. Since we've been friends it's been so much harder to deal with it; so much harder to ignore. Everyday I'll find my mind fluttering back to thoughts of him when I do the menial of tasks. He is the last thing I think about when I go to sleep at night and the first that I think about when I wake up the morning after. Meeting him was the best thing that ever happened to me but also the worst because I know he will never feel the way that I do. Will he?_

Rouge dropped the pen down onto the paper at that point and rolled onto her back. Staring up at the ceiling, she began to wonder; what if? What if he did feel exactly that same way that she did? What if he longed for her to hold in his arms and what if he couldn't go a day without thinking about her once? No. How could he? He had April and she was beautiful.

'_She doesn't look like a hooker like you do._' The thought ran through Rouge's head as she sighed to herself.

She pushed herself up and made her way towards the full length mirror that hung on the wall just in front of the bed. She grabbed a wet wipe from the pack on the desk next to the mirror and began to wipe the eyeliner stains from her cheeks. After she was finished, she tossed the wipe into the bin and stepped over towards the window. Placing her hand on the cold glass; she watched the snow drift slowly onto the ground. The thoughts of him began to plague her mind again and she consequently felt the tears well up in her eyes.

Rouge picked up the pen and scribbled down on the page;

_Tonight will be the night I find out if I stand a chance with him. Tonight will be the night that I place my heart on the line; tonight I will finally tell him what I should have said a long time ago. I love him._

Rouge closed the small notebook shut and slipped it quickly under her bed. She took a deep breath and then made her way towards the front door. She slipped her feet into her shoes and hurried out the door; thinking only of him and forgetting to wrap up warm on the chilly December evening.

She stepped out and walked at a fast pace, ignoring the sting of the snowflakes as they pricked at her skin. Eventually she couldn't feel it because of how numb she had become. The walk to his house was a fair distance; at least a thirty minute walk.

She didn't even think about what she was going to say to him until she had arrived just outside where the realisation hit her. She had been so preoccupied with thinking about telling him that she hadn't considered how to phrase it.

However, whilst thinking about the one problem she had; she suddenly realised another. The lights were all out. He would still be at Amy's party.

"Oh, Knuckles." She mumbled to herself.

She cursed to herself under her breath and just about felt the warmth of a tear as it rolled down her numb face before she turned around. Suddenly, she fell to her knees, her body feeling weak all over and then collapsed head first into the snow as everything went black.


End file.
